


That One Time

by caramelt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/pseuds/caramelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has days. Good days, bad days and some in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom that has consumed my life, I hope its okay! 
> 
> This was also just supposed to be a really short drabble for me to get used to writing fics again, but I guess that was not meant to be. 
> 
> Also, unbeta-ed and not brit-picked.

Eggsy has days. Good days, bad days and some in between.

Days like that one time Daisy started walking and his mom wouldn't stop crying over how fast both her babies were growing up. Or that other time when Eggsy was having a particularly shitty day and Roxy came over with pizza like the best friend that she is.

Then there is that one time when one Harry Hart came swooping down into his life, saving him from eighteen months of jail time and showing him that there is more to life than peddling drugs or going down on a stranger for Dean in some dirty, deserted alleyway. That he has the potential for so much more, potential Eggsy did not even know he had till Harry saved him from his past and showed him his future.

But now Harry's gone and Eggsy's world feels a whole lot emptier than it had before Harry walked in. Now Eggsy just tries to get past each day, smiling when necessary or else his mom will start to worry. Roxy though, she just pats him on the shoulder, worry evident in her brown eyes whenever she sees him smiling a tad too wide. Sees just how tightly Eggsy is holding himself together because the world is already going to shit and it cannot afford one more breakdown right now. He will be strong, if not for the world then for his mother and sister. 

His nights though, they are spent reliving their horrid last argument, where it all went terribly wrong. Sometimes he dreams of that gunshot, the one that took Harry away from him and he finds that he’d much rather stay awake, never mind that he hasn’t had a good night's sleep in days.

\---

Eggsy grits his teeth as he lightly thumbs the documents on Harry's desk. He's in Harry's Galahad office, instructed by Merlin to pack it up before the week is over. In light of the recent V-day incident, Kingsman took it upon itself to help sort of some of the mess caused by Richmond Valentine. So the faster Eggsy packs up Harry's stuff and take up the mantle of Galahad himself, the better.

If he was allowed to choose though, Eggsy does not want to be Galahad, not at the price of Harry Hart.

Just then, a knock on the door and it opens a second later to show Roxy stepping in with a grin on her face and looking slightly out of breath, as if she ran over to find him. Eggsy cocked an eyebrow at her enthusiasm and gave a small smile in return as he continued packing Harry's stuff into the box he was using to keep his stuff.

"What is it Rox? You look like Christmas came early." Eggsy teased as he continued packing. Documents, a photo of Mr Pickle, even more documents. Geez, who knew being an agent involved this much paperwork too.

“E-eggsy,” Roxy panted as she ran over to pull him up from the pile of boxes around him. “It’s Percival, he just called in from the hospital and apparently they found him half dead but they managed to stabilize him and-”

“Roxy! What’s going on?” Eggsy shouted over Roxy’s rambling, a habit of hers whenever she got overly excited. There’s a warmth in Eggsy’s heart that is just starting to bloom but Eggsy squashes it down. Can it be? Is Harry ali-

“Harry’s alive and well Eggsy, he’s being flown back right as we speak. Merlin’s already making arrangements with the Medical ward for him.”

Eggsy stills as he takes a moment to process what Roxy was telling him. Taking a small step forward, he places his head on Roxy’s shoulder and clings onto her for dear life as he felt the tears he had been holding in for so long streak down his face. He could feel her gently rubbing the back of his back, and even without looking he can picture the kind of soft, gentle smile that she must be having now.

“It’s okay Eggsy,” Roxy coos as she continues rubbing down his back. “He’s okay, everything will be alright now.”

Another knock on the door and this time it’s Merlin, clipboard in hand, choosing not to comment at the sight of Roxy hugging a sobbing Eggsy. Instead he said, “Eggsy, Harry's due to arrive anytime now. You want to come wait for him?”

“Fuck yes!” Eggsy shouted as he walked briskly behind Merlin to the hanger, all this while there’s a voice in his head that keeps on singing. Harry’s alive, Harry’s okay, Harry’s _back_ , it sang in glee. Harry’s finally back.

\---

Eggsy has days. Good days, bad days and some in between.

Days like that one time he found out that he got the highest amongst the recruits for marksmanship, that he was actually achieving something here. Or that other time when JB went missing and Roxy had the other remaining recruits help search the compounds for it, only to find it nestled at the foot of Harry’s hospital bed.

Then there is that one time when Harry is brought back to Kingsman headquarters, bruised and battered but still very much alive. That one time Eggsy would not leave the hospital room for days till he was bullied into at least taking a shower by Merlin who is frankly more of a mother hen than Eggsy thought he would be. He’d take a shower and then settle back into the chair he had placed beside Harry’s bed, telling him stories about what Kingsman had done for the day. Stories that Roxy told him of course, seeing as he did not dare leave Harry’s bedside for more than ten minutes. Percival would drop by occasionally, checking in on Harry and making sure Eggsy was not starving himself.

Then there is that one time when Harry finally opened his eyes, muttering softly when he saw Eggsy sitting beside him, trying his best not to break down again, “My darling boy, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Eggsy thanked the heavens above and whoever was listening for giving him the best day of his life as he leaned down and gave Harry the kiss he should have given months ago.

“I missed you too ‘Arry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! /nervous laughter/


End file.
